Stuck Together
by DementedOutcast
Summary: What happens when Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye get stuck in an elevator?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 The Check

The day was bright. The birds were chirping, people are calmly walking their energetic dogs around Central and Mustang's subordinates were immensely overdue on paperwork. Fuck. He hates doing this. He hated this in general. What the hell did he do to get this much shit? Furiously, Roy signed them all, not bothering to look over them and then causing them to swiftly land on the floor in an disorderly fashion. Hawkeye, his trusting Lieutenant tiredly sighed under her breath and was beginning to pick them up.

Lazy bastard.

Fuery was in a corner working on his radio that seemed to be almost working while Breada was eating a sandwich and ignored his part of his paperwork and Falman was reading a dictionary - he already is one. He doesn't need to learn more big words they doesn't understand. And as for Havoc, he was doing his work like he's supposed to with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, but more piles kept coming like a crashing wave onto an ocean and this ocean keeps getting bigger after every five minutes or so. Then he suddenly remembered he has to pay a check for the Amestrian Bank down a corner from H.Q by a coffee shop.

Well, shit.

"AHH! DAMN IT!" Havoc yelled furiously running his hands through his soft hair. "FUCK! I NEED TO PAY A CHECK! DAMN IT!" Havoc quickly dropped his pen and violently threw his back into the chair.

"Havoc, what is it?" Mustang calmly asked looking up to see the slouched soldier in the chair, completely ashamed of this act. He was such a child.

"Need to pay a check." He groaned, annoyed under his breath. "Now." He grounded out.

Who's damn fault is that?

All he knew was that he was screwed.

"Go." Mustang said in the same steady tone and went back to his paperwork.

He'd go, but there was just too much fucking paperwork and Roy would do almost anything to get the hell out his overflowing office, even if it means going to a bank to pay for Havoc's lousy check. The door suddenly swung open with an over irritated Ed as he dropped a pile on Havoc and Mustang's desks.

Screwed.

They blinked once.

"URGH! DAMN IT! THERE IS TOO MUCH!" Havoc angrily complained and slammed his head down on the wooden desk. He already has pounding headache throbbing and he doesn't need anther one.

Well, damn.

He was going to lose some brain cells if he kept it up.

"Here." Ed handed him his report from an assignment he just returned from.

"What's this?" Roy blankly asked. He didn't know what was going on anymore because his mind it too focused on other things.

"My report, you moron." Ed gritted through his teeth. He was already pissed and Mustang is only adding to that anger.

"I don't remember you going on anything." Roy muttered ignoring Ed's complaint. What the hell?

He really didn't remember.

And for someone who remembered everything, he can't seem to remember where the hell he sent Ed.

He was a damn idiot.

"You gave it to me three weeks ago. How dense are you?" He said in an annoyed tone, almost wanting to slap his face. He didn't and he wasn't going to be the first.

"For someone your size you really do have a short temper." Mustang smugly smirked looking over the repairer for a few seconds.

Shit.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL, YOU MORALLY BANKRUPT COLONEL WITH A GOD COMPLEX!" Ed violently shouted slamming his fist down on the desk hearing a light "bang" resound.

"GUYS! WHAT ABOUT MY CHECK?" Havoc piped in breaking the already argument going on between them.

Ed and Roy shot him a deadly glare. He inched back.

"SOLVE YOUR OWN DAMN PROBLEMS!" Ed shouted in outrage before Mustang had the chance to say anything.

He calmed himself before things really got out of hand. "Give me your check, Havoc." Roy said rising to his feet.

He blinked.

"YOU'LL GO FOR ME!" Havoc automatically assumed. Mustang sighed.

Typical.

He nodded his head as a response as Havoc handed him a few slips of paper. He motioned his head over his shoulder for Hawkeye to follow suit. She sighed and was two steps behind like always.

When both of them walked out of the double doors, they felt the cool wallop of the blazing heat crash into their bodies, barely feeling a cool breeze to cover up the heat. The sun was tearing up the sky and the people walking before it. Riza was now walking beside him, a warm smile plastered on her face and his as well as they passed a clustered park.

He though it was nice having her this close to him.

He felt at peace.

"It's nice. Isn't it, Riza?" He suddenly said slipping his hands in his pockets.

She frowned, a straight thing line forming on her beautiful face.

She hated it when people referred to the weather when there was nothing else to be said.

"Yes, sir." She stared straight ahead, not bothering to give him a second look.

Damn.

"You can call me Roy. We're out of the office." He still stared at her wiggling his brows in a playful manor. He showed her a genuine smile while looking a bit dumbfounded at her.

The fuck?

"Here's the coffee shop." Roy blankly said looking at the middle classes place while walking.

He didn't see Hawkeye beside him and then he looked back to see her way ahead of the coffee shop. He quickened his pace and was right by her side once again.

He was blanking out too much for his liking, even if it was just about her.

"HEY!" Roy cried while tripping over his two own feet, stumbling forward just a bit. She somewhat tried to hide her chuckling.

It was such a rare sight to see. He enjoys so much. It pleased him every time.

"You should laugh like that often." Mustang softly replied fixing his posture giving her another genuine smile. She did the same.

"I might hold you up to that." She looked at him with her fierce burgundy eyes that made him die every time on the inside.

God, he was like a fucking teenager.

_How did I ever receive someone so loyal_? He thought. Again, she disappeared from his sights leaving him alone on this sidewalk in the inferno and then he quickened his pace once more. What the hell was with him today? Roy ran towards her a second time, tripping and falling on his feet and landed on the hard concerted with an "oomph" and stared at a pair of black military boots.

"What am I going to do with you?" Riza sighed in a tired tone.

_Love me_. He thought.

He rose to his feet. Why the hell does he keep tripping? He fixed posture, again wiping off the dirt that attached itself on his uniform.

"People are going to think you're not a soldier if you keep tripping." Hawkeye dryly said giving him a bored look. He narrowed his gaze.

She always knew how to bring him down.

Damn.

No sympathy.

He found her to be in a good mood considering the amount of paperwork and madness they've been drowning in for the past several hours. All that they know is that they'll be working long hours at the office today. They just hoped the other don't cause a shit load of chaos.

They quickly walked in the coffee shop pressing two plains while the cashier was taking careful glances at Hawkeye who seemed to be a bit eager to get things done and handled with, but he just kept sneaking glances and Roy was feeling something that shouldn't belong to him right now.

Fuck.

He was getting jealous.

He was not allowed to get jealous.

Riza Hawkeye was was off limits.

Hawkeye caught the sudden change in Mustang's aura and warily looked in his general direction, raising a brow. The she suddenly felt his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, a smirk spreading across his face as the cashier turned around with their coffees. Hawkeye was a bit stunned. He blinked, confused wondering what the hell just happened.

"Sorry." Roy said after they left and let his arm fall back at his side, taking a swig of the hot beverage.

"I believe that." She steadily said. "But why?" She slowly asked, warily looking him in the eyes. "You shouldn't be doing that. It's inappropriate."

Roy Mustang was a like a child to Riza Hawkeye.

"He was hitting on you." He muttered downing another sip of the hot drink.

"You're jealous?" Hawkeye curiously asked with a hint of sarcasm. She definitely wasn't smirking at all. And she definitely wasn't enjoying this.

"_I_. _AM_. _NOT_. _JEALOUS_." Mustang proclaimed through tightly shut teeth. Hawkeye stifled a chuckle.

She wasn't teasing him at all. If someone said she was she was going to whip out her gun and shoot them.

"If you're not jealous then quite acting like you are." Hawkeye steadily said with a serious tone in her voice which shut him up quickly. Usually it was Mustang who shut her up. Who the hell really cares?

"You don't need to take it seriously." She calmly said giving him a playful smirk.

He didn't like that.

"…I." He didn't know what he going to say, let alone react to this so he shut up before he does another stupid thing.

Damn it.

And she was liking this too.

"You know what," Hawkeye said taking a quick sip of the coffee then looked straight ahead. "It's nothing."

At least they were finally at the damn back for Havoc's lousy fucking check. They stared at the immense bank as it reached into the heaven's of the bright sky and Riza downed the rest of her coffee while Mustang was too stunned to even know he had one in his hand.

Damn.

That is one tall building.

"They have a bank like this in Amestris?" Roy asked in disbelief. Hawkeye scoffed.

"It's been here for a few year. Never believed this to be true." Hawkeye slowly said as she continued the stare it.

"I'm just knowing of this now." Roy dryly said still staring at the building like he didn't believe what he was seeing even though it's right in front of him.

Well…

When they walked through, the bank was like a palace with nice tile flooring and marble counters flowing from the lights above. What the hell has Havoc done to get into this bank?

Aren't they fancy?

Roy quickly scanned the area in and found a woman sitting at the front desk looking at a few papers in her hands. He walked up to her with a sly smirk plastered to his face - he was living up to his nickname, The Womanizing Colonel of Amestris. Hawkeye dramatically rolled her eyes knowing every woman they run into they automatically droll for him.

It was disgusting.

She was disgusted by it.

Fuck it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mustang warily asked narrowing his eyes.

He caught her.

He just doesn't know what for.

Dense bastard.

"It's nothing." Hawkeye icily said. He instantly shut up and frowned at her, his eyes glued to her back watching every her every moment and memorizing the horrific tattoo on her back as well.

The thought of that always bothered the shit out of him.

He wished that never happened.

"What floor is this on?" Hakweye asked in a bored tone. He gave her a blank look.

"Three forty seven." He answered as they stepped in the elevator. He wondered how many floors this bank really has. Guess they'll find out.

Mustang scanned the right side of him as they looked at several numbers taking over a panel. He was not amused and Hawkeye was getting impatient with his inconsistent staring.

Pushy.

"Well, damn." He whispered. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

She wanted this done with already.

Fuck.

"Just push the fucking button already." Hawkeye growled. Mustang silently smirked.

He was liking this side of Hawkeye.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Mustang suggestively raised his brown in a sarcastic manor. Cheesy bastard.

He looked at her once more letting her see that smug smirk he shows to tease her about and she knows that full well. She just chose to ignore it and most of his cheesy line. Sometimes Mustang even thought she liked his cheese.

Then the very shitty tunes filled the small space around them as they traveled upwards. Mustang glanced at her seeing a look of distaste and internally grinned. He always knew when to mess with her and not toes with her and this is one of those times.

He was going to keep it at a minimum. She caught him staring.

"What?" She cautiously asked locking eyes with him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You." He calmly answered. She furrowed her brown in confusion. What the hell was he talking about?

"Me?" She asked back in disbelief. He shrugged again.

"You hate elevator music. It always seems to amuse me." He grinned. She glared daggers at him.

He was going to get shot soon if he didn't stop.

Lucky womanizing asshole.

Minutes later, the double slid open as they stepped out on one of the four hundred floors this bank has to offer and found themselves at a register as Mustang handed her the check. The woman was instantly attracted to him and the sad part was that he wasn't even interested n this one.

Roy Mustang only has woman he needs and so desperately wants.

And she's right by his side every step of the way.

"I'd like to pay this in." Roy handed her the check and slipped his hands in his pockets for a few seconds.

"Will that be all?" She asked as he nodded his for a response. He wanted this part to be over, it he didn't want to go back to his hell hole of an office.

Damn it!

Why couldn't he be just some type of normal guy with a fucking simple job? He knew why.

They weren't normal.

After a few more seconds of clicks, Mustang had cleared Havoc for this part of his day and he owes him one now. When they walked back in the elevator, the lights started to slight flicker and then it was pitch black for a moment.

The lights went back on.

"What was that?" Mustang slowly asked in a wary tone. He glanced over at Riza. She just stared at him.

Mood killer.

Does it look like she knew what the hell was going on, on the other side of the closed doors?

Hell no!

They pushed that questioned aside and just hoped that none of his subordinates fucked up.

They just hoped they were okay…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So funny story... I was going through a bunch of old stuff in my house and I happened to find one of my old stories from middle school. Now I'm posting it. Haha! There's so much dialogue, but it doesn't really mattered 'cause it fits in with the story. I didn't even know I still owes this. Ha!**

**I've just made a few corrections in here. Some of it is just stupid, but…**

**This is going to be a really funny story. Trust me. You just have to get past like 2 or 3 chapters. I don't really know because it's been so long since I've looked at it. And with this FF, the chapters after this are going to be extremely (maybe) short.**

**Sorry if the characters are OOC!**

**I was really weird kid in middle (still am) school so just bear with this FF.**

**Leave a review and let me know how you guys liked this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Paperwork

**A/N: So… awkward update.**

* * *

><p>"THIS PLACE IS FULL OF PAPERWORK!" Ed yelled from underneath one of Havoc's stacks that were thrown to the side.<p>

What the hell were they trying to do?

All they might know is that Mustang might kill them.

Shit.

"ED!" Havoc yelled in disbelief rising to his feet and slammed his pen back down on the desk. "YOU BETTER FIX THAT!" Ed shot up from underneath the piles of paper that scatter all around him. He was in outrage.

They were fucked.

"WILL TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" Breada angrily yelled furiously pinning them down with an intent look. Who knew he could be so evil.

That didn't stop them.

"Look, why don't you guys act like normal Amestrians and do your work." Falman dryly muttered aloud getting another pair of fierce eyes.

Just what the hell have they done to get this drowned in paperwork? They even wondered how the hell Mustang manages to do this. Seriously! They couldn't take it.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" The three of them shouted in annoyance. Damn. They were all annoying. Fuery just rolled his eyes.

Typical.

Again.

Like any other day in the damn office.

"I AM NORMAL!" Falman desperately cried then viciously pointed at Havoc with a frustrated gleam in his eyes. "IT'S NOT NORMAL IF YOU CAN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND FOR VERY LONG!" He growled. Fuery sighed, tiredly.

They never stopped arguing.

It's not like Falman could get a woman.

"HEY!" Havoc violently slammed his hands down on the table again. "WHEN THE HELL DID THIS BECOME ABOUT ME?" He shouted in disbelief. He never knew Falman would ever go that far.

They assume they're still learning all their tricks about each other. Sneaky bastards.

People these days.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door an everyone in then office remained quiet for a few seconds before it opened and found a soldier popping his head through the side of the door blankly staring at the other screwed up soldiers and he he walked with in with a cart full of a shit load of work.

It was for the Colonel and Falman.

"Thank God it's not mine." Havoc breathed a sigh of relief. Falman narrowed his gaze at the blonde.

"Now look who has work to do." Breada slowly said, smirking at the poor soldier. He just wanted to go hole and take a hot shower.

They all do.

And they can't.

"AT LEAST I DON'T EAT EVERYTHING I SEE OR THAT'S FUCKING EDIBLE!" Falman said accusingly. Breada deeply gasped at his response.

What the hell is their problem?

Fuery just wanted them to shut up.

Idiots.

"AARGHHHHH! WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ed shouted in frustration glaring down the two righteously pissed off people right now. He was not be messed with toady.

"LISTEN HERE, PIPSQUEAK-" Breada suddenly joined in again. Ed twitched and glared the large man down with a fierce gleam in his eyes.

Damn violent.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK WHEN YOU PROBABLY THOUGHT OF BEING LIKE MUSTANG!" Ed angrily shouted and slapped a random pile of paperwork down on the desk. Havoc blinked.

"Wow." He muttered under his breath looking back and forth between the two.

"HEY!" Breada yelled in protest hovering over the alchemist with a desperate look.

That was his damn problem.

They all sudden realized they couldn't see each other from all the paperwork scattered around the room, covering in of the office. Colonel Roy Mustang was definitely fucked. And he hated paperwork.

"HEY, WHERE IS EVERYONE!" Ed shouted feeling the sides of his ribs burn.

"I'm here." Havoc blankly said. Ed narrowed his eyes ad slapped his face.

Moron.

"FUERY?" He called out. He wished for moment before he called out his name if he didn't answer.

"HERE!"

"I know Falman is here." He whispered. Falman would give him a pointed look, but he wasn't able to see anyone.

"You could at least call me by my name." He gritted through his teeth. Ed just glared at the mountains of paper.

"What if I don' wanna?'" He crossed his arms over his chest dropping the earlier attitude. That didn't help him at all.

"You little squirt." Ed twitched again as Havoc quickly took hold his arms in an iron grip and held him back before he causes any real damage.

Ed was a violent little alchemist.

There really wants anything different about it.

"WHY YOU OVERGROWN DICTIONARY!" Havoc tighten his grip as Ed began to dangerously kick his way out his grasp. Damn.

A vain popped at the corner of Falman's head. "Dictionary?" He mumbled in annoyance. Ed just wanted to break free and beat the shit out of him. It wasn't getting him anywhere.

"LET ME AT EM'! LET ME AT EM'!" Ed started to now punch and kick his way through the strong hands of Havoc, but he still wouldn't budge. What the hell was this guy even on?

Drugs.

Yeah right…

He needed to calm the fuck down.

He finally stopped trying to struggle in his iron hold, but was heavily breathing as Havoc slowly released him, wary of what he might do if he went fast and this resulted with the paperwork being scattered across the damn office.

Definitely a violent alchemist.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSED!" Havoc pointed at the work. Ed glowered at him.

"WHO SAID I CAUSED THIS?" He yelled accusingly, viciously pointing to the scattered work as well.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD A DAMN FUCKING MENTAL BREAKDOWN!"

Havoc was going to be his damn punching bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! Look who updated again? Well, I want to say thanks that you guys might actually be enjoying this crappy FF of mine. Ha! This was when I was middle school and I think I mentioned that in the first chapter. Ha! I don't even know why I'm posting it.**

**And you have no idea how much reviews mean to. So thanks to the people who do. **

**Let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Stuck Together

The Colonel and the Lieutenant waited patiently as they continued to slowly descend to the first floor, but after the flash of darkness that lasted a few seconds had them wondering what was really going on, on the outside because they couldn't let something ridiculously shitty happen to them. They couldn't afford it especially with the others back in the office. And they would also be wondering where the hell they've been.

It would go to utter shit.

Literally.

About midway the elevator had begun to slowly stop as it started to lightly shake for a few seconds then picked up the faster vibrations as the thing sunk, faster. Hawkeye had lost her balance when she was leaning on the wall and roughly landed in her superior's arms while Mustang immediately wrapped protective arms around her and apparently lost his footing.

He had fallen over her, her hair sprawling out behind her head as he hovered over her body and stared into her deep burgundy eyes. He could feel her warm breath fall onto his face, still intently staring into them, almost getting lost and knowing the shaking had finally stopped. How long can Mustang keep his emotions locked?

Hawkeye blinked.

"Can you please get off me." Hawkeye warily said glaring a hole into the ceiling. Mustang blinked several times before he rose to his feet and helped Hawkeye to hers.

He looked around the small walls of the elevator while she just sighed saying, "Well, we're stuck here." She dryly said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"No shit." Mustang muttered under his breath with a blank voice. She glared at him and if looks could kill, he would be dead because those daggers she was using could pierce his bloody soul.

Silence filled the air as Roy slid his back against the cool wall then stretched his feet across the floor while she leaned her back on it with her eyes shut. She was tried of all the madness that consumed her life and now the office. She wondered how they were even holding up at the office. Probably breaking every little thing he has to put in it. They were screwed.

Fuck.

Mustang stared at her for a few seconds seeing that expression be displayed on her face. "It's not polite to stare." She calmly said, not opening her eyes.

"You noticed." He smiled. She sighed again.

Typical.

"I've known you for a long time, sir." Hawkeye tiredly proclaimed. He frowned.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Roy?'" He asked in a slight hurt tone as she slowly opened her eyes to meet his odd display of emotions. What the hell?

"You did." She dryly answered. He narrowed his eyes again, the frown still remaining.

"I'll make it an order." He wickedly said. She instantly made eye contact, but didn't fault from her spot.

"Habits die hard." She steadily said staring into his eyes as he tried to think of a way to break that barrier down so he can have the real answer. But he couldn't and just left it alone.

Damn.

He was so damn impatient because every time he was with or they had got stuck in different situations, the words they would or the looks they would give each other, set his mind on overdrive. And he enjoyed every second of it.

Every second with her.

"How do you think the office is holding up?" Mustang asked switching topics because he didn't feel like getting a pointless argument.

It would be hell.

She stared at him for a moment debating whether she should really answer that question. She internally rolled he eyes. Damn.

"They won't get any work done and we won't be able to see your office from all your overdue paperwork." Hawkeye dryly said with a sigh. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"If they wreck it, they're going to pay for it." Mustang said in a bored voice putting his gaze to the ceiling and leaned his head against the wall behind him for a few seconds.

She light chuckled under her breath, a gracious smile falling on her lips. "I'm…sorry." She quietly said trying to avoid another laugh.

To hell with that.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked in disbelief scrunching his brows in confusion. What the hell?

"I haven't seen you this lad back since my father." She calmly said controlling her behavior a bit more. She needed to keep herself in line.

But she found that to be a little difficult when they're stuck in an elevator.

He just noticed how lazy he was.

"Huh, I guess you're right." He agreed with a smile evident on his face. He didn't really care if he was stuck in this place as long as he got to have her around.

As always.

He smiled at her, genuinely. She was glad it was some damn smile that got other woman dripping their asses for him. It disgusted her.

"How long do you think we'll be here for?" He suddenly asked locking eyes with her. She just stared at him.

"I don't know." She sighed under her breath wanting to already get out of the elevator. She even wondered how this was possible.

Damn electricity.

Damn the electrician.

Mustang felt the heat start to crawl all over his body as they just sat there waiting for the time to pass and he slid of his military jacket throwing it over his shoulder and undid the first three buttons on his shirt. Hawkeye had been staring at him the entire time.

"It's not what you think so don't think of anything." Mustang quickly said in a worried tone. He didn't feel like getting shot today.

"Who said I was going to?" She asked a bit annoyed staring him down with a cold look.

She hated accusations.

"Don't start with me." She steadily said. He smirked.

"We haven't started anything." Mustang almost shouted in laughter. He enjoyed teasing her. He found it to pass his time.

"ROY!" She shouted in annoyance. She hated this childish side of him, sometimes. He just liked it.

And he loved pissing her off more.

"What?" He shrugged his shoulders in defense. A moment of silence sat in front of them for a few minutes before they said something else. "We use to act like this when we were younger."

"Yes, I know." She quietly said. He raised a brow.

Hawkeye had wanted a little bit of peace while they waited for the doors to slide open, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen any time today and maybe later on tonight. Riza Hawkeye was done with all the noises. She just wanted that damn peace Mustang seemed to always steal.

"With all due respect, I would like you to he quiet for five minutes." Hawkeye steadily said looking him in the eyes. He found no lies and barely shook his head for a response.

He just wondered how long he could actually go with the silence setting between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. I had been bombed with work and that's really no excuse, but I hope you guys like his chapter.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Lizard, Broken Window, What Do You Expect?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" Havoc incredulously screamed staring at the chaotic mess in Mustang's office.

"I WASN'T IN IT!" Breada immediately proclaimed, not wanting to get caught up in their shit.

"YES YOU WERE!" Ed angrily yelled pointing an accusing finger at the unhappy soldier.

"WHY IS THE COLONEL'S WINDOW BROKEN?" Havoc violently fumed over the two, pinning them down with a glare.

He needed a damn a smoke.

"BECAUSE I HATE LIZARDS!" Ed proclaimed, slamming his foot on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest refusing to take any more of the blame.

"THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO BREAK HIS WINDOW!"

"THE HELL IT DOES! I HATE LIZARDS!"

"How did this even happen?" Havoc suddenly asked in a seemingly calm voice that slight scared the others an slipped a cigarette in at the corner of his mouth.

"I found a lizard." Breada slowly started to say in a cautious tone. "Ed, here started to freak out."

"HOW THE HELL DOES THIS EXPLAIN THE BROKEN WINDOW?" Havoc shouted in outrage. Both Ed and Breada cringed.

"He kicked it out of my hand." Breada coolly said shrugging his shoulders. Nothing seemed to bother this guy.

What the hell was going on with them?

"WHERE'S THE PAPERWORK?" Falman suddenly screamed, bolting out from his chair.

All of them quickly popped their heads out the widow, seeing all their work scattered on the ground and flying away from the strong winds raining down on Amestris. All they knew at this moment was that they were fucked if they didn't get all the work back before Mustang and Hawkeye arrive from the bank.

Damn.

Things were definitely screwed for them.

"NOOOO!" All of the dreadfully cried like the papers were going to stay there and obey their commands.

"DAMN IT! ED, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Fuery, Falman and Breada childishly yelled at the alchemist. He slightly backed away.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT LIKING LIZARDS!"

"How long does it take to pay a check?" Fuery muttered under his breath just now knowing how long they've been gone.

The rest were all paying attention to the scattered paper.

When they had made it outside to the front gate, the wind had been blowing harder, blowing more of the paper away. Some of the soldiers were giving them stupid looks knowing they're the reason for all the commotion n

All hell was breaking loose.

They didn't care. They just thought all this crap was a load of bullshit.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Ed exclaimed jumping towards a bird that had one of the papers and barely caught it. "GIVE ME THE PAPER YOU STUPID BIRD!" Fuery was about to go help him, but Havoc put a firm grip on his shoulder, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Don't you think about it, Fuery." Havoc wanted to let him suffer from all the other shit he pulling in the office.

He thought he was higher than everyone else. At least he didn't think he was that short.

He nodded his head for a response. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good, then let's get to work." He saw mischievous glint in his eyes. Shit. He was going to enjoy this.

Damn.

Breada, as always had food with him wherever he went. Their work were by stairs, trees and animals that seemed to find their way on military property. Breada had found his work by a dog and winced, wanting to hide away or cry in a high pitched voice. Fuery was by his side and collected it rolling eyes knowing his phobia of dogs was damn annoying.

He needed to grow a fucking pair.

Havoc stood in the same spot for several seconds with a blank look on his face as he stared at the slightly sleeping car lying in his work and the second he went to reach for his work, the cat's eyes widen, staring at the blue eyed soldiers, a smile on his face. The cat had rubbed against his hand, letting out soft purrs.

"Hey there." He quietly said, the smile growing wider across his face.

And it seemed this little creature took away most of his anger and frustration he had for the rest of the team. Sometimes he wondered how even got put into a place like this, let alone working for a Colonel like Mustang.

"Well, I guess I can't leave you here." Havoc said as he carefully lifted the animal into his hands.

Meow.

Meow.

"Aren't you cute?" He talked to it as if it was going to reply to him.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for cats." Ed sudden to said from behind him.

"You're an alchemist who's scared of lizards and technical difficulties with a crow.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH!"

"I'd big to differ."

"Why do you have a cat?" Fuery and Breada approached them with questioning looks on their faces and their paperwork in their hands.

"Cats always did love me."

_Meow_.

_Meow_.

_Meow_.

The cat had started to struggle for a few seconds, wanting to get out of Havoc's grip and then slowly climbed it's way to the top of his head letting out another soft pure of pleasure. Havoc didn't seem to mind.

"Where's Falman?" Ed suddenly asked.

"I'm right here." Falman said from behind the alchemist who quickly turned around with a perplexed look on his face.

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"Less talking and more working." Havoc spoke.

"Since when were you in command?"

"Since I decided I was."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first I want to apologize again for not updating in such a very long time, despite this FF being a bit stupid since I wrote in my middle school year and the fact that I haven't really changed anything, but if you are reading it then please continue because I have know idea if I will. You never know with me. I've just been really busy with school and soccer which I should be practicing . . . anyway I'm quite sorry. I don't normally give excuses, but, well sometimes you just need to in order for people to understand. So enough with that and my rambling. I'm sorry this is short, honestly I didn't know how to write this in middle school I kinda' just did. **

**All mistakes are mine! **

**Hope you like and again very sorry! **

**Drop a review to let me know how I'm doing!**


End file.
